Los que no temen ser diferentes
by jacque-kari
Summary: Sora se sienta todos los días en la banca de aquel parque a leer, o al menos finge hacerlo, porque en realidad observa secretamente la práctica de fútbol que se lleva a cabo al otro lado de la calle. Su rutina se ve rota un día que una curiosa niña se acerca a hablarle sin que ella sepa el verdadero motivo [Taiora AU, amistad]
Hoy estaba en la biblioteca y se acercó un niño como de diez años a preguntarme en qué curso iba. Cuando le dije que ya no iba al colegio, me dijo: Ah, ¿vas a la universidad? ¿Por eso tienes que estudiar tanto? Y yo morí de la ternura. Seguidamente me inventé esto.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Los que no temen ser diferentes**_

 _Taiora AU_

Sentada en una banca del parque, una chica pelirroja de unos once años se hallaba sumida en una lectura de naturaleza desconocida, o al menos eso aparentaba. Lo cierto era que cada tanto permitía a sus ojos espiar por el borde superior del libro que tenía entre sus manos lo que sucedía en la cancha al otro lado de la calle, justo en frente de la banca que ocupaba cada tarde. En ella un grupo de niños ruidosos se preparaba para iniciar un partido de fútbol.

Tan sumida estaba en aparentar que leía, que no llegó a percatarse de la conversación que sostenía uno de esos niños, que parecía tener su misma edad, con una niña ostensiblemente menor, al menos por unos tres o cuatro años, ni de la forma en que la señalaban y le dedicaban miradas poco discretas. Claro, de nada habría importado si dicha conversación no hubiera sido precisamente sobre ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la niña cruzó la calle en dirección a la pelirroja.

—Hola —dijo sin más, con la falta de pudor propia de un infante que no teme ser muy directo.

La aludida bajó el libro y se encontró con un par de ojos grandes que la observaban con curiosidad.

—Hola —saludó de vuelta.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La pelirroja parpadeó, un poco azorada por la naturalidad con la que la pequeña le hablaba a una completa extraña.

Tras meditarlo algunos segundos, decidió responder.

—Sora, ¿y tú?

No supo por qué le dio su nombre de pila en lugar del apellido, pero supuso que el apellido no le diría mucho, en cambio el nombre era algo más personal y de algún modo ella le transmitía confianza.

—Hikari.

—Es un bonito nombre —susurró distraída, pensando que le permitiría volver a su lectura.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando al levantar el libro para retomarlo, la dulce voz de Hikari se volvió a oír.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo ocho.

—Once —replicó cortante, esperando que entendiera que no tenía deseos de seguir con esa conversación y se fuera.

Para su buena suerte la niña pareció captar la indirecta y se marchó luego de una precipitada despedida que no tuvo tiempo ni de responder. No se fijó hacia dónde se dirigía, de haberlo hecho la hubiera visto susurrarle al mismo chico de antes la información que había podido recabar en ese escueto intercambio de palabras.

No transcurrieron ni diez minutos antes de que Hikari volviera a acercarse.

—Hola —volvió a saludar.

—Hola de nuevo —contestó sin bajar el libro.

—¿Vives aquí cerca?

La pregunta la descolocó, obligándola a dejar de lado su lectura. Solo ella sabía que no estaba leyendo realmente, así que falsa o no, podía llamarla lectura.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

No es que desconfiara de las intenciones de una, presumiblemente, inocente niña de ocho años, pero no le parecía muy seguro entregar una información tan importante a cualquiera.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos juntarnos para jugar otro día, ¿quieres?

Sora lo meditó unos instantes. No estaba segura, ni siquiera se suponía que estuviera allí en esos momentos, por lo que no podía comprometerse a ir en otra oportunidad.

—No estoy segura.

—Oh, es una pena.

—¿Estás aquí sola? —interrogó por primera vez Sora, preocupándose de que una niña anduviera sola por las calles, lo que desde luego no era seguro.

Para urdir tal pensamiento pasó por alto el hecho de que ella misma era una niña, pero qué se le va hacer, a los once años nos creemos más grandes de lo que somos.

—No —contestó Hikari de inmediato—. Ese de allá… —y al decirlo se giró parcialmente para señalar a un chico que estaba en la cancha—. Es mi hermano. Tiene tu edad.

Sora intentó distinguir al chico que Hikari le apuntaba, cosa difícil porque allí debía haber por lo menos unos quince niños y el sol le daba en los ojos, afectando su visión.

—Oh, ya veo —mintió, porque no lo veía—. ¿Y vienes siempre a jugar con él?

—Sí, pero me aburro porque a él solo le gusta jugar fútbol y cosas de niños. Por eso te pregunté si querías jugar conmigo.

Sora se compadeció. Si Hikari supiera que ella era la compañera menos indicada que podría haber escogido, no le hubiera dicho nada, y es que a la pelirroja no le iban mucho las cosas de niña.

—Ya tengo que irme, adiós.

Una vez más la pequeña salió corriendo antes de que Sora pudiera despedirse. No obstante, esta vez siguió su trayecto con la mirada y usó una mano de visera para ver si así lograba distinguir a su hermano. Cuán grande sería su sorpresa cuando vio a Hikari empinada en la punta de los pies, susurrándole algo al oído a un chico que asumía se trataba del susodicho.

Al descubrir lo que sucedía, se le arrebolaron las mejillas de puro enfado. ¡Ese niño estaba enviando a su pequeña hermanita a averiguar cosas de ella, qué infamia!

Unido a la rabia, había también un sentimiento extraño como de regocijo al saberse el objeto de interés de alguien, y no cualquiera, sino un chico.

La tercera vez que Hikari cruzó la calle, Sora ya estaba preparada.

Volvió a fingir que leía su libro, después de todo se le daba bien, y no levantó la cabeza de él hasta que la niña le habló.

—Sora, al final nos quedaremos un rato más así que puedo seguir hablando contigo.

—¿Todavía no termina el partido?

—No.

—Pero tu hermano no está jugando.

Hikari apartó la mirada, incapaz de mentir como le ocurre a la mayoría de los niños.

—Es que ya jugó el primer tiempo.

Sora supuso que esa era una verdad a medias.

—Entiendo.

—Entonces… ¿qué te gusta hacer? —Hikari volvió al ataque, bastante feliz por lo que se veía de poder cambiar de tema.

Sora guardó silencio unos segundos, fingiendo que se lo estaba pensando muy bien bajo la atenta mirada de su nueva amiga.

—¿Sabes qué? Dile a tu hermano que si quiere saber algo de mí se acerque y me pregunte él.

Hikari, que podía ser bastante obediente cuando le convenía, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y regresar sobre sus pasos para transmitir el mensaje.

Sora volvió a levantar el libro a la altura de su rostro, pero esta vez no se fijó en las letras, sino que observó toda la escena por el borde superior.

Estaba muy lejos para distinguirlo, sin embargo, el hermano de Hikari se rascó la cabeza tras recibir la misiva y sin pensárselo mucho se acercó a la calle para aguardar que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

Sora se paralizó al verlo acercarse. ¡Le había hecho caso, maldición! ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que hiciera? Por lo pronto, ocultó su rostro tan rojo como un tomate detrás del libro. Ese libro sería su escudo.

—Ehh, disculpa —lo oyó susurrar al cabo de cuarenta y cinco segundos; sí, los contó.

—¿Si? —preguntó sin bajar el libro.

—Mi hermana me dio tu mensaje. Yo… quiero presentarme.

La chica inspiró profundo para infundirse valor y procedió a bajar lentamente su escudo, revelando su rostro frente al desconocido y descubriéndolo a él, un chico de ojos grandes y cabello castaño con un peinado raro.

—Soy Taichi —le dijo con una sonrisa gentil antes de extenderle su mano.

Sora depositó el libro abierto sobre su regazo y se la estrechó, avergonzada al saber que estaba sudando, pero más tranquila cuando él no lo mencionó.

—Así que… te gusta leer, ¿eh?

—Un poco.

—¿Y qué lees?

Le enseñó la portada solo para evitar tener que decirlo.

—¿Murkami? —leyó él en voz alta.

—Murakami —lo corrigió Sora.

—Suena un poco avanzado para nuestra edad.

—No lo estaba leyendo, no realmente… —confesó ella, sin saber por qué lo hacía—. Lo tomé prestado de mamá.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todos los días vengo a verlos jugar fútbol, pero sería demasiado obvio si solo me sentara a mirarlos.

Los ojos de Taichi se iluminaron.

—¿Te gusta el fútbol?

—Sí.

—Pero eres una chica.

—Ya, eso es obvio. Se supone que debería gustarme jugar con muñecas y esas cosas, pero a mí no me llama la atención.

—¿Y juegas fútbol en tu colegio?

—No.

—¿Entonces con tus amigos?

Sora negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo. Dijiste que…

—Aunque a mí me gusta el fútbol, mi mamá no me deja jugarlo. Tampoco tengo muchas amigas y a las chicas de mi salón les gustan otras cosas.

—¿Qué hay de los chicos?

—No me dejan jugar con ellos porque soy una chica.

—Es la cosa más tonta que he oído.

—¿Te refieres a que me guste el fútbol?

Taichi negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—Que esos niños no te dejen jugar porque eres chica.

Sora le sonrió casi de manera inconsciente, insegura sobre qué decir a eso. Tal vez debería agradecerle. Era un cumplido, ¿cierto?

—A nosotros nos falta uno, ¿qué dices, quieres jugar?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Yagami Taichi siempre habla en serio —replicó él, dándose aires de grandeza.

La chica no pudo evitar reír.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de cruzar la calle hacia la cancha. Nada más llegar junto a los demás, que se habían detenido al ver a su capitán acompañado de una extraña, Taichi exclamó:

—¡Izumi, estás fuera!

«Así que no les faltaba uno después de todo», pensó Sora. Se hubiera sentido mal si no fuera porque el pelirrojo, que respondía al nombre de Izumi, en realidad se vio notablemente aliviado de que lo sacaran.

—Él es mi amigo, pero honestamente el fútbol no es lo suyo —le susurró Taichi, como si quisiera justificarse ante ella.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Él es como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Alguien que no teme ser diferente.

Sora se sintió enrojecer, ya que aunque una parte de ella se sentía halagada, la otra le decía que Taichi se equivocaba, a ella no le gustaba ser diferente.

—¿Y qué dices? Sora, ¿cierto? —preguntó él, aunque siguió hablando sin esperar una respuesta; tenía un pie sobre el balón y una mirada desafiante, el resto de los chicos se había congregado a su alrededor y Hikari observaba todo desde la sombra de un árbol con una sonrisa satisfecha—. ¿Cuánto apuestas a que puedes ganarle al gran Taichi?

«Presumido», pensó ella, y no sería la primera vez que lo haría. No obstante, no se sintió irritada por ello, sino extrañamente motivada. Tal vez si continuaba al lado de ese chico que no temía mostrarse tal como era, ella aprendería a ser igual.

—No lo sé, ¿cuánto apuestas tú?

Se escuchó una carcajada proveniente del tal Taichi y luego, una última frase antes del pitido de Hikari que daría inicio al partido, el primero de muchos más.

—Tú definitivamente eres de los míos, _pelirroja_.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Taichi y Sora en cualquier universo son amor, ¿verdad que si?

Gracias por leer :)

*No lo revisé mucho, así que es posible que lo edite con posterioridad.


End file.
